


No.5

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, PWP, Spanking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look </p><p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/66082803882/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-5</p><p>Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.5

 

Misha laughed loudly when Jensen bough his paddle out of the closet. It was hand big and was out of wood. it looks pathetic in Jensens hand as he walks up to the bed with it. “You think such a little think could hurt me ?” Misha ask him and wiggled his ass in the air. “I thought you had better stuff.” Misha complained and, still with his bare ass in the air, looked around for his clothes. “Did you saw my boxer shorts?” he ask and threw a bored look at Jensen.

 

 

Jen stands now behind him, the paddle raised and he lift a eyebrow. “You really want to go now?” he ask and slowly lowers the paddle and let it brush the skin of mishas lower back before it slips over his ass down to his thigh. A shiver run through mishas body and he exhale loudly before he pushed his ass higher in the air, present it to Jen. “Still want to go?” he ask and before misha could say anything witty, jensen let the paddle hit his ass hard.

 

Misha cried out and pressed his face down into the sheets. “god.” he mutters softly and let his eyes slide shut. Which a soft hiss he spread his legs wider and pushed his ass higher in the air. “Give me more, you dick.” Misha said after a few moments of complete silence in the bedroom. “Say please.” Jensen told him and stroke the paddle over the red patch of skin. “Say please and i will give you beautiful bruises all over your beautiful ass.”

 

Jensen keeps teasing the red skin with the paddle while he watched Mishas whining for a hard slap. “Come on Misha. Just a little word.” He mutters, still teasing him. “Pl…e.eas..e.. ” Misha shudder while he whispers he word and as the last letter got over his lips, the paddle hit hard but really good on the soft skin of his ass cheek . Mishas red swollen dick was dripping precome all over the bed while Jensen dick was pressed against the rough material of his pants

 

The feeling of the paddle hitting him makes him cry, part because of the pain,part because finally he gets what he needed for the last few day. Tears rolling over his cheeks down into the sheets and his sobbing was covert by the sound of wood hitting bare skin. After to many hits to remember, jensen smooth a hand over the dark red skin of his lover perfect ass. “Do you want more?” he ask softly while keeps stroking the hot skin.. Misha took a deep breath and turn his face to Jensen.

 

He shakes his head lightly before he says quietly. “Get your dick in me, Jen.” Jensen laugh loudly and smiled then.”sure thing, Misha” And then he pushed misha flat on his stomach and caressing the red skin again before he got hold on the lube in their nightstand between some of their toys. He poured some on his fingers and then down he spread mishas cheeks and poured the could lube on his hole, which quiver under the cold liquid. Misha gave a moan from him when Jensen slide one finger in

 

Soon enough,he slide the next one in and when Mish said.” I can take three you idiot.” he hit him right on the dark red patch of skin right in the middle of his ass which was the reason that Misha start pushing his hips back hard and onto Jensen two finger. Jen let Misha fuck himself on his fingers for a few seconds before he pressed a arm over mishs lower back and press him hard into the bed again.”Stand still, or you won’t get my dick at all:” he said loud before slapping his ass again

 

"But you want it too." Misha mutters and buried his face deeper into the blankets under his face and his hands were gripping the sheet hard while waves of pleasure swept through him every damn time jen stroked over his prostate. Jen smiled down at him and slide his hand from mishas lower back up to his shoulder and stroke he skin there. With a soft sight he said"Maybe i want to, but you need to learn about patience. And you should learn to shut up." With that, he griped some of mishas hair

 

Misha cried out as his face was pulled on his hair from the warm and wet sheets his face was buried in. Soft,sweet pain bloomed where Jensen hand hold him up. Meanwhile jensen rubs the third finger over and around Mishas hole, which clench around nothing when he slide his two fingers out. Softly, he rub over the hole before slipping slightly in before he keeps rubbing. “i heard a please a few minutes before, could you say it now again?” jensen ask and let one of his finger slip in again.

 

"No." Misha mutters and try to shove his hips up to get the fingers, which just passed over his hole, into him. But Jensen press him down again before he stands up and strip all of his clothes down and then he sat himself between Mishas legs. "Come on misha. Say please,tell me what you want and say please." Jensen said and coat his finger with lube before he starts teasing his hole again."I want you to fucking fuck me you asshole." Misha spit out and bucked his hips from the bed.

 

"I didn’t hear that sweet little word." Jensen remind him and flicked a finger against his hole. Misha whimpers again and sight and Jensen slide three of his fingers in and press his fingers into mish prostate. He hold his fingers there until Misha was moaning his name "Jensen, ple.." Misha bit his lip and throw a look over his shoulder and looked straight at Jensen. His eyes big and shine and his cheeks flushed while he said. "Please?"

 

"Finally, you stubborn ass." Jensen mutters and slide all his fingers out and then lubed his dick up. He rub his cockhead against the slick hole,catches the rim before he slide in with a single thrust. Jensen let his head fall forward and directly between mishas shoulder blades. He start pushing his hips tightly to mishas and pressed his hips hard into the red and hot skin of mishas sore ass. "perfect, perfect" jensen mutters softly. Misha sight in relive to finally feel his lover in him.

 

Jensen start sliding in and out of that damn gorgeous heat he couldn’t suppress a moan when Misha clench around him, pulling him deeper into the heat. “Jen harder, come on!” Misha begs and start pushing his hips hard back and earn another moan from jensen. “Misha fuck, i will come to soon if you keep that up.” Jensen complain and slide a hand under misha to lift his hips up into the air. Jen kneel behind him, dick still deep in his lover. He sat his hands on both sides of mishas hip.

 

"As if i care, now fuck me." Misha command and Jensen slaps his ass cheek hard to remind him who is here on top. "if you dare to touch yourself until i say so, i will stop everything, okay ?" Jensen ask and when Misha didn’t answer after a few moments, he slapped his red cheek again. "Yeah.,yeah. I get it." he growled and wriggled his ass hard. Jensen has to bit his tongue so he wouldn’t moan again and give this son of a bitch under him the satisfaction of getting him to do so.

 

Jensen start fucking him after he cold down a bit so he last longer. His hands keeps mishas hips steady on the high of his hip so he could drive deeper and deeper into him. misha was a mess after a few minutes, he moans and whimpers and crawled on the sheets and his dick was leaking precome everywhere. “Let me touch myself, please.” Misha plead and cried out when Jensen pushed into his prostate. “Hey, you can use the please word.” Jensen said between thrust with a big grin on his face.,

 

"Beg me, i want to hear you begging for it." Jensen told him and set a brutal peace which spike pain in Mishas cheeks which got him closer to the edge but not close enough. "Please, Jen, please." he begs and shut his eyes tight. "i need it, please." he was still shoving his hip back to meet jensens with every thrust. "Thats what i like to hear." Jensen whispers and lean over Misha, press his chest to his back and bit down onto his neck hard. "Touch yourself, love."

 

Misha got a hand under him and start fucking his own hand in the same peace jensen was fucking into him. and after a few strokes he came. His body was twitching and shuddering under Jensens hot body. His come was spurting all over the sheets and some got cough on his chest. Behind him, Jensen moans loud and griped his hips harder, probably leaving bruises all over his skin. Misha flop down into the bed and the only thing that hold his hip up was Jensens hard grip and his stead fucking.

 

A short moment later, Jensen was coming too. Pumping his come deep into his lover while he fucks mishas ass through his own orgasm. After he spurt the last drop of come into the body under him, he let himself fall onto Misha. His dick still buried in the heat as he cuddle close to his boyfriend. ” I will never say please again without getting a erection.”Misha told him and laugh then. Jensen laugh too and places kisses everywhere he could reach. “Good.” he said and kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look 
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/66082803882/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-5
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
